


Looks Don’t Matter.

by Delvarisia



Series: Timed Troubles [4]
Category: Touhou - Fandom
Genre: 200 Words Challenge, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbian Relationship, Sad with a Happy Ending, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvarisia/pseuds/Delvarisia
Summary: She vowed to never be near a man again.But she never said anything about a woman.





	Looks Don’t Matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I love LGBT couples as well, and Parsee x Yuugi is my favorite one. If only it could be canon... ;_;

_“Deep brown eyes and slightly brown hair, with triangular bangs.”_

_“Small breasts, fair skin, and a petite figure.”_

Parvati was always embarrassed of her dull appearance, when she was in India. Many women around her had long, black and wavy hair, and curves that turned heads. Parsee, on the other hand, almost looked like a foreigner.

When she migrated to Japan, however, she met a Japanese man, who told her that her looks didn’t matter, and that he loved her for her adorable personality.

Soon, they wed.

However, one day, she saw him with a pale Japanese girl, who had square black bangs, with smooth and straight hair to her waist. The girl was very volumptous.

  
  
Standing in scarlet water, the heartbroken wife vowed to never be with a man again.

  
  
Parsee woke up from her slumber under her bridge. These days, she dreams the same thing over and over again.

She looked to her left, and saw her larger oni girlfriend. Unlike her husband, the oni cared about personality, not looks; Parsee also didn’t judge her girlfriend’s gigantic size, large red horn on her forehead, or masculine figure. 

Parsee kissed Yuugi on the cheek, then went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I only had to take out five words, this time. I had a theme of “looks not mattering”, hench the title change, as I felt that “Jade” didn’t fit. Also, it was a placeholder name.
> 
> I gave human Parsee an Indian name because her name and outfit is relating to the Indian group that migrated to other Asian countries, including Japan. If you know where I got her human name from, I hope you got the ironic joke I tried to put, lol!  
> This is a happier version of the story I wrote of Roxy and Dirk, as the two HS blondes KINDA have similarities with the two blondes from Touhou. Alcoholism, Roxy and Parsee look similar, both relationships are sadly not canon :( (Though for different reasons)  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Idk for sure what the 100 Word story shall be, but I have an idea.


End file.
